Night Frights
by Living-and-Loving-it
Summary: This story is completly origional...no people from other stories were used. A teenage girl suffering from something she doesn't understand. She spaces out and sees the worst outcome of any situation.
1. Chapter 1

Daymares

Prologue

Bedroom

_**Skiing with my family. One of my favorite things to do with them. I was finally past the bunny slope and the rookie slope and would be going down the mountain with my step-dad. I jumped off the ski lift and onto the light fluffy snow. My step-dad follows and we begin to ski down the slope. Halfway down I panic, I'm going to fast the wind and falling snow is hitting my face to hard. I'm blind. Panic. Falling. My skis cross and I fall down, I begin rolling and feel and snap then a sharp pain in my leg. Its bleeding, the blood is soaking through my pants leg. I can't stop it, I'm still falling.**_** "Ashley Carmen!" I'm brought out of my daymare by my mother. I look up into her face and see confusion and worry there. I feel bad; I haven't told them of my daymares. I can't tell them, what would people think of my nightmares during the day? I give her a reassuring smile that feels fake, even to me. Inside I am worrying, my daymares are becoming more frequent and graphic, and they have to stop.**

**Chapter 1**

Bus

**On the bus I am alone, my friends have quit sitting with me because I am frequently spacing out and disappearing into my daymares. I stare out the window of the bus and feel myself spacing again. I fight off the daymare but it's inevitable **_**I am on my bus. I stare out the window and notice a black truck driving closer and closer. I don't understand why anyone would drive so close to a bus and I try to wave at them. The window of their car is heavily tinted and I feel a little scared. Suddenly the window begins to roll down and I'm staring into the barrel of a gun. I shriek and duck out of the windows view. I anticipate the sound of gunfire, and suddenly I hear the sounds of gunshot ricocheting off the bus. You can hear the screams of the other teenagers and the horns of cars in the background. I look back at my friends see Jessica on the ground with a bullet in her head. Her dead eyes are staring at me and I feel a scream rising out of me…**_**"Ashley?"**

**I'm once again brought out of my daymare and look up to see Jessica staring at me questionably. "What," I reply. **

"**We're at school." **

"**Oh thanks." I get up and begin to get off the bus and as I walk the bus **_**I walking off the bus and suddenly I feel two hands on my back. Someone pushes me, I fall screaming. On the ground, clutching my wrist. It hurts but I'll live. This isn't the worst of my injuries. "**_**Ma'am." **

**I jolt out of my daymare and am staring at the bus drivers face, she looks annoyed and frustrated. "Ma'am you need to get off the bus." **

"**Oh, sorry." I exit the bus and as I walk to school I think of my daymares. I have already had three today and the school day hasn't even begun. I'm screwed; my daymares are becoming a nuisance and a horror of my life. I can't live like this. I enter the school and am happy when I realize I'm not going to zone out. As I walk up to my friends I can see the weary looks on their faces, scared I'll zone out on them I guess.**

Commons

"**Hi Jessica," I say.**

** "Hey Ashley, what was up with you on the bus today you just kinda went into your own world again."**

** "I'm sorry I haven't been sleeping lately. Why? Were you calling for me?"**

** "Ya I figured you were mad at me since you"…BRIIIINNG. "Oh uh talk to you later, kay?"**

"**Kay bye Jessica." I can't believe it I just had a normal conversation and didn't space out into a daymare. Maybe I will fina…**_** I walk up to my classroom. The other students are already inside. I'm outside the door, I grab the handle. Locked. The principals voice is on the intercom. "Students this is not a drill, we are going into lockdown, all teachers lock your doors. Students out of the hallways." I panic. I'm locked out of my classroom. I bang on the door and try to get in. The door won't open. The teacher won't answer the door. I run. I have to hide. Bathroom. I run and run until I finally find the girls bathroom and close myself in. I shut off the lights and hide in a stall. I can hear my breathing and know if someone enters the room they will hear it to. Outside I hear shouting, it's a man. He sounds like he is running through the halls shouting and screaming. Suddenly I hear gunfire and startled screams, no one was hit. I cower in my stall. The door opens and I hear someone walk in. Their footsteps are loud and heavy and the sounds echo off the walls. I push myself farther into the wall. I hear laughter and know he knows I'm in hear. There's no were else to run, no were else to hide. Suddenly my stall opens and a man no older than thirty is staring back at me. There is a wicked smile on his lips and I shake in terror. He raises his hands and shows me what he is holding, a gun and a knife. "So pretty girl, it seems someone was locked out of her classroom. Lucky me." I'm paralyzed on the ground, I can't run, I can't scream. I stare at him sure my face shows my terror. He grins again. "So pretty girl what shall it be stabbed or shot." I can't answer. My vocal cords have seized up. I can't breathe, I'm hyperventilating. "Can't talk pretty girl. O'kay how bout we use my knife, I've already gotten to use my gun today." He cocks his gun and I'm staring right in the barrel of it again. Finally my body unfreezes and I scream and shift out of the way. He pulls the trigger and I feel the bullet rip through the flesh on the side of my head. I scream again and fall down. I'm nearing unconsciousness and try to grab the gun. He pulls the trigger again and this time the bullet connects to its target. **_

__**I'm awake now. I look at the clock hanging in the commons and realize I'm a half hour late to my first hour class. I run as fast as I can and arrive outside the door. I reach for the handle and remember my daymare. Should I open the door? Will it be locked like in my daymare? Only one way to find out. I twist the knob and thankfully it opens. Inside the classroom the teacher is giving me a exasperated look. I slip inside and close the door behind me. When I sit down the teacher is still glaring at me.**

"**Ashley, I'm so happy you could fit us into your schedule," said Mr. Nolan.**

"**Sorry sir, it won't happen again.**

**Chapter 2**

Lunch

**The day is moving quicker. I didn't suffer through any daymares after the terrifying one I had in the commons. **

** In line for lunch, crap I forgot my bag lunch I packed and would have to suffer through a school lunch. I sit in the hallway. My friends no longer welcome me at our table anymore because I never pay attention. If only I could tell them and get this horrible burden off my back. I want to tell someone but I can't there is no one to talk to that would understand. I stare at the lunch in my hand and suddenly I drift away into another daymare. This daymare I welcome though, something to help get rid of the loneliness. **

_**Eating lunch. Yuck it's disgusting, it tastes worse than usual. I stare at my plate of food. Rock hard chicken sandwich and squishy flavorless french fries. Gross. I feel sick. Cough cough. I look into my hand. Blood coats the sleeve of my sweatshirt. I swear. I cough again, more blood. I run to the bathroom. I'm still sick. My vomit coats the outside of the toilet, there's blood. Why? I don't know. Someone walks in. They scream when they see the blood then they turn and look at me, another scream. The door slams. I lie down on the bathroom floor and begin to cry when someone taps my arm…**_**"Ashley, Ashley!"**

**I look up Chris is looking down at me with worried eyes. Why? Isn't everyone used to my spacing now. Something warm is running down my face. I reach my hand up to feel it, its tears. I must have started crying during my daymare. NO! This can't be happening. I can't start doing the things in my daymares. It will give away my secret. I have to leave; I have to get away now. I scramble to my feet and run to my next class. I hear Chris yelling after me. I block his voice. I won't give in. I can't give in to the Daymares.**

**Chapter 3**

Class


	2. ANsorry i hate them too

Sorry bout this...i personally like the story but i thnk its moving to fast. And I'd like reviews on wat you think about it before I update it anymore. I"m really new at this so I'm gona have some difficulties. sorry 


	3. Chapter 3

As I'm running to my next class I can still hear the sound of Chris' voice yelling me to stop, but I know I can't stop. He'd ask for an explanation for my tears and I can't trust anyone with the truth. They would think I was insane or lying and I couldn't live if I was thought of as a liar. Why would anyone lie about having vivid dreams of death or pain? I've slowed my run to a walk now to avoid curious eyes and I realized that I haven't had a single daymare the entire time. I smile to myself happily, glad for any break my mind will give me. The bell rings. Damn. I'm late again. Oh well, most teachers ignore me lately anyway. They've given up on me. Whenever they would try and help me or figure out what is wrong I would space. I knew it annoyed them but I couldn't help it. Hmmm…what class do I have anyway? Oh! That's right, AP US history. As you can imagine I'm failing miserably.

I arrive at my class about ten minutes after the bell and dump my bag at my desk; then I open my history book and begin to read but my mind had other plans. _I'm reading my US history book as planned but I slice my finger open on one of the pages as I turn it. I don't panic. It's a paper cut. It'll heal. I continue reading but I notice red stains on the pages with every page I turn. I look at my finger and see it bleeding profusely. I think, How can this happen from one tiny paper cut? I feel my head get light and my vision get fuzzy, the room is spinning, I can tell its from the amount of blood loss…._Ms. Carman? "Hello, Ms. Carman will you answer the question, asks my teacher Mr. Stewart. "Uhhh….I'm sorry what was the question, sir," I ask. I heard a few students giggle behind me but I ignored them. "The question was, How was lend lease beneficial to the US during the Great Depression/WWII," he repeated.

"Oh. Well lend lease was beneficial towards the US for four main points. 1. Factories were being build so Americans could build war materials such as weapons for the Allies. 2. Unemployment pretty much vanished and profits/wages were increasing. 3. US weapons were being used against future enemy soldiers, and 4. Not a single American was being killed," I answered confidently. "Thank you, now please pay better attention Ms. Carmen."

I sat through class and actually managed to pay attention to it without zoning out again. I'm pleased about this but I'm still worried about how frequent my daymares are getting. They are scary and I know many people worry about me, even if they have given up on me.


End file.
